


I'm holdin' on

by Daelis



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fights, Sonfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son Goku sieht sich Broly gegenüber, der die Erde bedroht und gegen den Vegeta bereits scheiterte.<br/>Eine kleine Songficiton über SonGoku/Chichi zum Song "Broken" von Lifehouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: SonGoku/Chichi   
> Song: "Broken" von Lifehouse

Gestern war alles noch so friedlich gewesen. Die Erde in Sicherheit und er bei seinen Freunden und seiner Familie. Die Zeit war nur so dahingeflogen, die Stunden und Tage, ganz ohne, dass er es bemerkte. Er hatte ein sorgloses und schönes Leben geführt. 

♫♪ The broken clock ist a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight.  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time.♫♪ 

Doch heute und hier fühlten sich die Sekunden an wie Stunden, während er sein Versprechen hielt und wartete.  
Broly stand direkt vor ihm. Sein irres Lachen hallte in der Schlucht wider, als Vegeta wenige Meter von ihm entfernt gegen einen Felsen prallte und nicht wieder aufstand. Son Goku mochte nicht daran denken, dass sein Freund womöglich nicht nur bewusstlos sogar tot sein könnte. Eisern richtete sich sein Blick auf den Feind, den es zu besiegen galt und vom dem Vegeta geglaubt hatte, ihm allein gewachsen zu sein. In Irrtum, wie sich herausgestellt hatte.

♫♪ I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts.  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out.♫♪ 

Heiß kochte Wut in dem Saiyajin auf, erfüllte ihn und brach in Form eines Schreis aus ihm heraus, der keiner Worte bedurfte, um von dem Schmerz zu sprechen, den er empfand, seinen Freund so zu sehen. Doch nicht nur das war es, dass ihn wütend machte. Er hätte nicht warten dürfen. Es war ein Fehler gewesen. Vegetas Stolz durfte nicht wichtiger sein, als die, die er liebte. Gemeinsam wären ihre Chancen besser gewesen. Er war ein Narr gewesen, dem stolzen Prinzen seinen Willen zu lassen. Das hätte er nicht tun dürfen. 

Daheim, da warteten mit angehaltenem Atem seine Frau Chichi und seine Kinder. Wenn auch Letztere noch zu klein waren, um die Gefahr zu erahnen, so verstand seine liebe Frau doch umso besser. Mit besorgtem Blick und einem Sack voll Ermahnungen hatte sie ihn verabschiedet, als er aufgebrochen war. Noch immer hörte er ihre Stimme, wie sie ihm nachrief, spürte ihre ängstlichen Blicke, die ihm gefolgt waren.  
Ein erster Schlag traf ihn. An der Schulter und der Schmerz zog sich von dort aus durch seinen Arm und in den Rücken.

♫♪ I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing.  
With a broken heart that's still beating.  
In the pain there is healing.  
In your name I find meaning.♫♪ 

Ein weiterer Schlag traf ihn, bevor er ihn blocken konnte. Dieses Mal direkt in die Magengrube und ihm blieb für einen Moment der Atem weg und Schwärze wollte ihn übermannen, doch er drängte sie zurück. Das Bild Chichis vor seinen Augen zwang ihn, diese wieder auf den Gegner zu richten, der ihn in mordlüsternem Irrsinn anstierte. Nein, er durfte nicht versagen. Er musste kämpfen. Für Chichi.   
Um noch einmal ihren Namen sagen zu können, um ihr noch einmal sagen zu können, dass er sie liebte. Um noch einmal in ihre Augen zu sehen, wenn sie auch besorgt blickten. Und sei es, um nur noch ein einziges Mal zu hören, wie sie ihn schalt. Die Vorstellung, dass er sie nicht wiedersehen könnte, schmerzte ihn weit mehr als sein Arm oder seine Magengrube und so setzte er zu einem Gegenangriff an, entschlossen Broly zu töten, die Erde zu bewahren und seine Chichi wiederzusehen.

♫♪ So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on,  
I'm barely holdin' on to you.♫♪


	2. With a broken heart that's still beating

Unruhig wanderte Chichi in ihrer Küche auf und ab. Sie wusste, es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte, um ihrem Mann zu helfen, doch es ließ ihr einfach keine Ruhe. Angst erfüllte sie und trieb sie voran, immer hin und her, ohne ein Ziel. 

♫♪ The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head.  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead.♫♪ 

Sie hatte sich ja auch in so einen Kerl verlieben müssen. Ausgerechnet in ihn, den Retter der Erde. Das gute Herz, das sie so schätzte und der Grund war, weshalb sie sich damals Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt hatte, bereitete ihr nun Sorgen. Sie wusste, Son Goku war stark und obwohl sie selbstverständlich an ihn glaubte, kroch doch die Furcht durch ihre Glieder.   
Ganz unbewusst suchten ihre Augen durch das Küchenfenster den Horizont ab, hoffend, Son Goku könne dort jeden Moment zu sehen sein.

♫♪ I still see your reflection inside of my eyes,  
that are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life.♫♪ 

Chichi hatte die Kinder zum Spielen nach oben geschickt, sie hingen an irgendeiner Konsole und vertrauten blind auf ihren Vater und dessen Sieg. Warum nur erfüllte dann diese Angst ihr Herz? Was sollte sie nur tun, wenn dieser Broly tatsächlich stärker wäre als ihr Ehemann, wenn Son Goku starb? So egoistisch sie sich dabei auch vorkam, so galten ihre Sorgen weniger der ganzen Erde mit all ihren Bewohnern, als ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt, die doch auf diesem Mann baute, den sie über alle Maßen liebte, der ihrem Leben einen Sinn gegeben hatte.  
Was würde nur aus ihr, wenn er unterlag? Wie sollte sie das ertragen? 

Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und weinte stumme Tränen, während sie langsam zu Boden sank. Die Kälte der Fliesen spürte sie nicht einmal, so kalt stieg Furcht vor dem möglichen Verlust in ihr auf und erfüllte die Frau, die sonst immer alles im Griff hatte. Doch nun schien ihr die Lage zu entgleiten, ihre Angst zu siegen.

♫♪ I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing,  
With a broken heart that's still beating.  
In the pain, there is healing.  
In your name I find meaning.♫♪

Leise schluchzend zog sie die Beine an. Sie wollte nicht weinen, sie wollte stark sein, doch die Angst war zu groß. Sie brauchte Son Goku. Nicht den starken Krieger, nicht den Retter der Erde. Sie brauchte Son Goku, ihren Ehemann, der sie liebevoll in den Arm nahm, der in kindlicher Naivität drauf los redete und sie manchmal zur Weißglut brachte.

♫♪So I'm holdin' on, (I'm still holdin'),I'm holdin' on, (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm holdin' on, (I'm still holdin'), I'm barely holdin' on to you. ♫♪

Ihr Herz schlug schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust und sie hoffte, wartete und bangte. Sie musste aushalten. Nicht nur für sich, sondern auch für die Jungs. Sie musste ihnen zeigen, dass sie sich nicht fürchten brauchten und dass sie darauf vertrauen konnten, dass ihr Vater die Erde retten und dann heimkehren würde.  
Eine letzte Träne rollte über die blasse Wange Chichis, als sie sich erhob.


	3. I'm hangin' on

Mit lautem Krachen barst der Fels unter seinen Füßen, doch Son Goku machte schon einen Satz und landete ein gutes Stück entfernt auf einem weiteren Felsen. Ihr Kampf wurde mit jeder Sekunde, mit jedem Angriff erbitterter. Jeder Muskel im Leib schmerzte ihm und bestimmt war der eine oder andere Knochen gebrochen. Prellungen, Blutergüsse und ein vages Gefühl von Übelkeit, wohl eine Folge des Schlages gegen die Schläfe, den er abbekommen hatte.   
Doch nichts davon hatte ihn abgehalten, weiter zu kämpfen. Son Goku wusste, wofür er hier einstand. Die Erde, ihre Bewohner. Chichi und seine Söhne. Chichi.

♫♪ I'm hangin' on another day  
just to see what you will throw my way.♫♪

Am Horizont ging die Sonne langsam unter und tauchte alles in ein orangerotes Licht. Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende und mit ihm auch der Kampf. Broly schrie, doch sein Schrei war kraftlos und matt. Son Goku siegte, wenn ihm auch alles weh tat, wenn er auch wünschte, einfach die Augen schließen zu können und der Dunkelheit, die ihn umfangen wollte, den Weg zu ebnen.

Broly schrie ein letztes Mal und sein Schrei verhallte von allen außer Son Goku ungehört in der Schlucht, die das Grab des legendären Super-Saiyajin werden würde. Stille hielt Einzug und Chichis Worte kamen ihm in den Sinn. Die, die sie ihm gesagt hatte, als er das letzte Mal zu einem Kampf aufgebrochen war, der den Schutz der Erde sichern sollte.  
„Du wirst es schaffen. Und dann... dann komm zu mir zurück.“

♫♪And I'm hanging on to the words you say.  
You said that I will be OK.♫♪

Son Gokus Blick hob sich und er konnte in einiger Entfernung sehen, wie ein Fahrzeug der Capsule Corp. Vegeta einsammelte, der wohl wieder zu sich gekommen war, denn er konnte ihn fluchen hören – wenn auch wie durch einen Schleier, so matt fühlte er sich. Doch um sich auszuruhen war noch nicht die rechte Zeit.

Er hasste es zu töten. Ein Leben war so unschätzbar wertvoll, doch wenn Brolys Leben der Preis für die Erde und ihre Bewohner war, dann war es vielleicht gerecht, dass er diesen Preis gezahlt hatte, auch wenn es ihm dennoch Leid tat. Trauer erfüllte ihn für einen Augenblick, doch dann verschwand das Bild des Super-Saiyajins vor seinen Augen und machte dem Chichis Platz.  
Die Abendröte schien ihm den Weg heim zu weisen. Heim zu Chichi. Ein Lächeln fand seinen Weg auf Son Gokus Züge, als er Bulma und Vegeta zuwinkte und sich in die Luft erhob, um heim zu fliegen. 

♫♪ The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone.  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home.♫♪

Schon als er das Haus, sein Haus, ihr Haus, in der Entfernung ausmachen konnte, machte sein Herz einen erwartungsvollen Hüpfer. Er war durchgeschwitzt und eine Strähne seines Haares klebte ihm blutverkrustet im Gesicht, als er die Hand nach der Türklinke ausstreckte. 

♫♪I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing,  
with a broken heart that's still beating.  
In the pain there is healing.  
In your name I find meaning.♫♪

Jemand anderes war schneller. Die Tür flog nur so auf. Mit tränenfeuchten Augen stand sie vor ihm. Bildschön, wie immer, denn nichts könnte in seinen Augen schöner sein als die Frau, die er liebte und seinem Leben Sinn gab.   
Er wollte ihren Namen sagen und sie seinen sagen hören, doch keinen Laut brachte er über die Lippen. Wortlos fielen sie einander in die Arme.

Für sie hatte er durchgehalten. Für ihn hatte sie es ertragen. Für einander lebten sie. 

♫♪So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm barely holdin' on to you. ♫♪

Für einander würden sie stark sein und alles ertragen, was nötig war. Für die Liebe, die sie verband.

♫♪I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm barely holdin' on to you. ♫♪


End file.
